Is that you ?
by TabithaAnne
Summary: Edward left in New Moon and never came lla's a vampire with a new vampire family and a dangerous vampire after her. She's meets the Cullen's again and things get confusing.Probaly the usual Edward never came back story but you'll get over it.
1. Just so you know

**This is for Miss Bennett she is my social studies teacher and likes Twilight to so I hope she reads this.**

_Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight or any of the characters._

**BPOV**

"I don't want you anymore." I remembered those words they still burnt like a whip and it was one hundred years later, I am still eighteen ,when Edward left me Laurent changed me so Victoria couldn't torture me to death . After he changed me he left and swore he wouldn't tell anyone even the Cullen's specially Edward.

I was on on my own for two weeks before I ran into a coven of vampires. There was six of them Zac he had short , blond hair and his mate was Mehgan she had the prettiest chocolate brown hair as straight as corn silk . Then there was Noah he was not unattractive at all he had brown short hair that not most people couldn't pull off . His mate was Anslee she had pretty ,curly brown hair with blond highlights there was Jason he had brownish black hair that moved every time he did . He had no mate. Then there was Leighton she didn't have a mate either. She looked just like me! Except she had bleach blond hair she looked just like Ro... the pretty blond Cullen girl. She died my hair to look just like hers so we always said we are twins . My new family is really nice.

This year we are moving to back to Forks .This time we are going to use Leighton's last name Tisdale. Now is is what we are going to tell every one Noah is Zac 's adopted brother and Mehgan and Jason are brother and sister and Anslee is there cousin and me and Leighton are Noah's cousins.

**If i messed up on any thing don't blame me i was listening to music ! PLEAZE REVIEW !**


	2. It is Time For School

**Thank you to shreyam,Tcullen96,lluvialpz,Team Edward I did not put you on there and you added my story or reviewed it pleaze notify me .**

_Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight!_

BPOV

"Time for school !"Leighton yelled bouncing around Charlie's old house which I bought when he died. " Okay we get it Leighton time for school just shut up !" Noah yelled. I was surprised usually Noah is all nice and calm ,but then again he was always nervous on the first day of school . Leighton dragged me to her mirror in our room, I protested the whole that I didn't want to get ready ,but since I became a vampire I didn't mind getting made up. I got to the mirror and she started brushing my hair it was long and light blond (picture Ashley Tisdale in hsm 3 ).

By the time I was ready I looked utterly stunning if only Ali... the Cullen girl could see me now !I was wearing blue skinny jeans with a yelow top with a brown belt around the waist and a vest that matched the pants with my brown oversized purse with yellow stilletoes and my hair curly with my bangs pulled bag . When i got down stairs I noticed Leighton was wearing the same thing in pink, and purple with straight hair .When we saw each other we said hey ? the same time then started arguying Jason came up behind me and put his arms around my waist and said "You are the prettiest."If I could blush right now I would .Leighton looked at him and gave him the evil eye .Jason is not my mate ,but he is my best friend. It looked like we were the only ones not wearing American Eagle so to fit in with are "family" we put on our North Face jackets i loved mine it was one of the fury black ones .

When we got to school and came out of our cars we heard people saying "They are just like the others" I saw the Cullens in their minds. When Jason saw me crinche he knew and said "They are here." It wasn't a question. I just nodded my head .He just said " You don't need them you have us ." And at that I had to giggle just a little . He did what he wanted to he got me to smile .And with that I led them to the front office ."We are the Tisdale family ," I said in a bored tone. She gave us our schedules and sent us off.I almost had every class with at least one family made me feel better instantly.

I had my first class with Jason yay! Biology I just hope none of the Cullens were in any of my my and Jason entered the room we diffinitely had class with two of the Cullens...

* * *

**What a cliff hanger right ? Pleaze any sugestions ? O and if you have not heard LOL Smiley Face by Trey Songz listen to it . By peeps! :)**


	3. Having Fun !

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight** .

**Chapter 3**

When me and Jasonwent in the room there they were sticking out like a sore thumb. The teacher Mr. Taggart made us introduce our selves. Then we went and sat down, with our luck thank the Lord there were two seats right next to each other. The bad thing was that Edward and Alice were right beside them just staring at us . I blocked Edward out and Jason and I talked in our minds .Thats one of my powers I can read and send thoughts,read and control your emotions , sheild , control a person's whole body , and see the future.

_Hey make Mr. Taggart do something funny_!Jason thought.

_Okay _I nodded my head.

"Hey Edward Cullen pay attention !!"To his suprise Mr. Taggart was yelling at gasped and I heard alot of " thats never happened before."

"I don't suppose you have your notes do you ?"Mr. Taggart practicly yelled._(Now remember Bella is mad at Edward and is controlling Mr. Taggarts feelings and actions.)_

"Yes it turns out I do ." Edward said in a smart ass tone.

"Omg did you just hear Edward he must be so gay, I mean look at his hair !!" Mr. Taggart said .

Edward turned to stare at me . "Edward I know is pretty but flirt with her after class!" Mr. Taggart said I realized when I was looking at Edward I must have just forgotten about Mr. Taggart so he was controlling his own body again.

* * *

**After class**

Edward didn't look at me again after that , Thank the Lord, but I did notice Alice checking out my I was walking out to my next class Ag . _Great nothing better than learning about pigs !_ I then something pulled me into the Drama club room.

To my suprise it was Zac ," Bella no more messing with the teachers okay ?" He said .

"Fine!" I said sarcasticly.

"Do you want to expose us !" He said .

"No I don't want to , but I am not gonna let us die of bordum." I said angrily .

" Bella just don't expose us . Okay !" He said giving up .

"Me , expose us do you really expect that I would blow our secret." I said appalled.

"Your right it's been ahundred year s and you haven't even came close to blowing our secret , Sorry." He said .

* * *

**Pleaze review , tell me how it is I have some more written in my note book . Oh, sorry i haven't updated in a whilr but 7 th grade is I will update more often now . Who will be the next Cullen Bella meets again? PLeaze review i won't update untill I get 10 reviews ! and in the next chapter there is more Edward . So if I were you i would review. Oh and have you heard that song Tik Tok by Ke$sha? I luv that song !**


	4. I'm back and here is chapter four

**Hey Everyone I'm back ! Sorry I finished seventh grade my dad broke our old computer lost my story but I AM going to finish it !**

**Disclaimer I Don't own Twilight Dang it !**

**EPOV**

Bella has changed so much I can't believe it. She used to be so shy but know she was outgoing and wanted to be noticed.I heard her and Zac talking.

"NO more messing with the teachers okay?"Zac said in the drama room.

"Fine !" She said sarcastically , I think?

"Do you want to expose us !"Zac said harshly.

"No, I don't want to, but I'm not going to let us die of boredom!"** (HAlf a year later and still don't know if i spelt that right !)**She said angrily.

"Bella just don't expose ?"Zac said giving up.

"Me , expose us !"Do you really expect that I would blow our secret ?" She said acting appalled.

"Your right it's been a hundred years and you still haven't even came close to blowing our secret ,Sorry."Zac said.

It was clear that Bella had him wrapped around her pretty little pale I still can't read her mind!

"Edward, I think I have my next class with Bella I'm excited !" Alice said jumping up and down.

"Alice she was in your last class too!"I said.

"Yeah, but you were with her the whole time!"She whined she had done that everyday since I left Bella.

* * *

**APOV**

I was so excited I went and took my seat in English this would be fun! I sat down where the teacher told me to right beside Bella's seat ! EEEEEPPPPP! Just then I saw Isabella Swan oh I missed her so much ! Her fashion sense has changed so much and shes blond ! She sat down beside me . I hope this goes well !

**Well I did this to remember were i left off I might finish it but I need some Ideas I will give credit if i use ur ideas.**


	5. Alice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does !**

**oh i changed Ag to English sorry about the confusion**

**BPOV**

I was nervous about my next class I was wondering who would be in I walked into the door I saw a very happy and hyper pixie jumping up and I've missed her I hope this goes well !

**APOV**

"Bella I'm so sorry I didn't want to leave Edward made me ! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry !" I said in one breath.

"Alice calm down,I forgive you just CALM DOWN!" Bella said while I was jumping up and down.

"Sorry it's just I've missed you so much !"I said Bella giggled.

"I've missed you to Alice !" She said and gave me an Emmett hug.

"Ok, I have some questions for Bella."I said she raised her eyebrows.

"Um,Ok ?" She said warily.

**BPOV**

"Um, Ok ?" I said warily.

"Ok, first who was the guy you came into Biology with ?" She aked.

"Oh, thats Jason ." I said not giving details.

"And..."Alice said wanting more details.

"He's my best friend."I said matter of factly forgeting that Alice was my best friend and still wants to be.

"Oh,"she said looking down,"I thought I was your best friend."

"You are you are my best girl-friend and he's my best guy-friend."I said hoping she would understand.

"Oh!" She said looking happy again,"Ok, that works !"

Oh, Lord She Getting Hyper Again.

"Can I sit with you at lunch please,please,please,please !" She begged.

"Yes, Alice of course you can sit with me !"I said happily

"Ok, my next question Do you have a mate ?"

"No,Alice, I do not have a mate." I just knew what she was getting at .

**Ok, I knew these chapters are short but i will update later tonight.**

**press the review button !**


	6. Alice continued

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Twilight ! :(**

**APOV**

"No, Alice I don't have a mate."Yay , Oh Yeah I'm gonna have her and Edward back together before they know it !But I could have sworn her and Jason were mates ?All well ! Yay !

"Alice ? Alice ? Hello ?"Bella said waving a hand infront of my face bringing me out of my conversation with myself.

"What ?"

"How are you gonna get me and Edward back together again ,and why did you think that me Jason were mates?"She asked.I just sat there in shock wondering if I said that out loud.

"No you didn't say that out loud I can read minds." She said. Oh, great another stupid mind reader.

"Hey I am not a stupid mind reader !"Bella said acting insulted.

"Ok, Miss Mind Reader whats with the new hair ?"

"Oh, My "sister" Leighton looks just like me except her hair is this color naturally so she died mine so can pass as twins."Oh that explains the hair.

"Why are your eyes black ?"She asked wide eyed.

**BPOV**

After I explained my hair I noticed her eyes the were charcoal black.

"Why are your eyes black" I asked going wide eyed.

"Oh," she looked surprised that I noticed,"I guess we have just been busy and we haven't had time to-"Did she say we ?

"Did you say we ?"She looked away and nodded her head"_shit"(thoughts)_."When was the last time you guys hunted ?"

_"Four months ago?" _She thought. This was to dangerous.

"Why have you guys not hunted in four months ?"

"We only go when it is really necessary."She said queitly.

"Um, don't you think that it's neccesary to go at **least** once every month."I said stressing the least.

"We just don't go out that much anymore so it's not that neccesary."_And we just miss you to much to leave the house,SHIT she can hear my thoughts !_

"You haven't hunted because of me !" I were so caught up in our conversation that we didn't realise that class had started.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class Miss Tisdale."Mrs. Davis asked.

"Um, I was asking Alice what you guys have already done this year."I said hoping she would see past my lie so didn't have to control her emotions.

"Very Well Miss Tisdale but you can ask her after my class from now on got it ?"She said.

"Got It."

"Anyway class..."Mrs. Davis troned on.

_"Alice can you hear me ?" _

_"Yes can you explain why ?" _She asked.

_"I can send thoughts to."_

_"Oh, it's almost time for lunch ,yay!" _She thought almost jumping out of her chair.

_RING RING RING_

_**Well this is my longest chapter yet hope yall like it !**_


	7. Alice's plan

**Thank you to Lionnara,Michelle7,Rozie,Jess,twilight7801,and twilightvolleyball9 for reviewing since Thursday.**

**Edward: Say it.**

**Me: What ?**

**Edward: You know what.**

**Me: No don't feel like it.**

**Edward:Will you do it if i kiss you ?**

**Me: I don't know why don't you try.**

**Edward kisses me.**

**Edward: Ok, How about now?**

**Me:NoPe !**

**Edward: But you said !**

**Me: I said why don't you try.**

**Edward: Emmet !**

**Me: uh-oh**

**Edward: Give Tabitha a big bone crushing hug until she admits it.**

**Me: **_**YELLING **_**"I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS !**

**Edward: Finally ! Ok people on with the story !**

**EPOV**

Alice is lucky she has the guts to actually talk to Bella unlike me. I'm a coward an old lonely coward.I saw Alice walking up to me.

"So what did you and Bella talk about?" I asked trying to read her mind it was like something was blocking it.

"I'll tell you later I have lunch with Bella ."She said and just walked off.

I wondered if her and that Jason guy were mates they just looked so comfortable with each other.I also wondered why she dyed her hair blond. I usually don't like blondes but DAMN she was a really good hotter than , Tanya she is such a slut pardon my fench, i was taught to always be kind and always look at the good in people but with Tanya thats as good as you get.

I saw Alice with Bella and her "family" so I decided to listen in.

"Ok, Alice this Zac and his mate Mehgan,Noah and his mate Anslee,Leighton ,and Jason."Bella said pointing out every walked over to Jason, I wanted to tear his arm off when he put his arm around Bella's waist.

_"Aww, Bella looks so cute with Jason !"_ Alice thought.

That traitor I can't believe she just thought that !

**BPOV**

_"Aww, Bella looks so cute with Jason !"_ Alice was all part of her little were going to make Edward super jealous ! I love the idea I just have to ask Jason to go along with it .I blocked his mind from Edward and started a chat with him.

_"J,Will you help me out."_

_"Of, course B what can I do for ya?"_ Jason wondered intersted.

_"Can you help me make Edward jealous ?"_

_"What's in it for me ?" _Of course he couldn't just give me a free-be.

_"I'll hook you and Leighton up!"_ I knew he and Leighton had a thing for each other.

_"Ok, What will I have to do to help you make Edward jealous?'_

_"Just some dirty thoughts, kiss here kiss there ,maybe a make out session somewhere in and definite PDA !"_If we did that I just know it would drive Edward crazy.

_"Ok,But you better get me and Leighton together after this ,not that I mind being with you."_He's such a suck up.

_"I will just chill, Oh Edward's watching I'm gonna take the sheild down don't think about this convo think dirty thoughts about me !"_

**EPOV**

I can't hear what the Jason dude is thinking but he keeps on looking at Bella like they are having some kind of conversation in they're I can read Jason's mind.

It was Bella she was just in a towel and slowly coming torward leaned down and started kissing was about to take the towel off ...

Then he started thinking about must be going out! Damn It!

**BPOV**

After I saw Jason's little almost fantasy I started listening to Edward's thoughts.

_"They must be going out! Damn it!"_ He thought.

I leaned up and kissed Jason passionatley (Or how ever you spell it),he was suprised but didn't take long to kiss me back.I could feel the rage coming off of Edward.

**APOV**

After Bella and Jason little make out session, Edward summoned me over to him.

"Alice I need your help please I have to get her back I need her !" He begged.

"Easy go out with Tanya, duh."

"What I don't want Tanya I want Bella!" He whined for being the smartest in the family he was very stupid.

"No, Edward go out with Tanya to make Bella jealous!"I grinned as I saw his face light up.

"But wait won't that make Bella hate me more when she sees me with another girl?"He asked.

"No she will see you with Tanya then realized what she is missing and come crawling back to you, duh." I almost heard a light bulb come on when he finally realized I was right.

"Oh, Ok I get it Alice ! Thank you Thank you Thank you!"Edward was hugging my legs , getting stares from everyone around us.

**EPOV**

oK, all I have to do is go out with Tanya long enough to make Bella jealous.I'm just going to call Tanya to ask her out of course she will say yes then all I have to do is get her here and act like I actually like her. This would be fiun ! NOT !

_Edward italics _, Tanya underlined.

Hello

_Hey Tanya it's Edward I was just wondering if you wanted to go out with me ?_

OF COURSE EDWARD I KNEW YOU ALWAYS WANTED ME !

_Yah well come down to Forks High and lets get this relationship _mental cringe _started._

OK Eddie I'll be there in about five minutes !

_Bye Tanya_

**Bye EDDIE**

Oh Lord what did I get myself into !

**Hope you guys like it ! It took me like four days to come up with this stupid chapter.**

**Welp if you want to keep going review please ;-)**


	8. Tanya

**First of all thanks if have reviewed and I have a new story it's a one-shot called Poor Mike please Read and sorry i haven't updated I've been practicing for softball and marching band then got strepp and I haven't been able to Update but I'm all good now and we can continue with the story.**

**Any Way **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**TPOV**

I knew Eddie always wanted me ! Instead of that stupid Bella he fell for a hundred years she's outta the picture now ! I had to hurry and get to Forks High. Ugh, Forks what kind of name is that. Hi I live in Forks you know right beside Spoons! I swear this school is so nasty it's probrably older than me. Oh, theres my Eddie Boo !

**EPOV**

_Oh, theres my Eddie Boo !_ Oh,no only two people call me Eddie Boo. Tanya and Emmett oh why did I agree to this! She will make my life a living Hell wait my life already is a living Hell so I guess here comes Satan herself.

"Hey Eddie Boo !" She said in that nasily voice.

"Hello Tanya."

"You need to give me a nickname Eddie!"A nickname really.

I could think of a lot of nicknames for Tanya. Bitch, Slut, Skank, Whore, Hoe, Lord of Camel Toe.

"I'll think about a nickname for you Tanya." What would a good nickname be for Tanya hhmmm Tawnie Poo ha its annoying and emberassing just like her !

"How about Tawnie Poo ?" I asked thats all I could come up with.

"Oh, it's perfect Eddie Boo !" She squealed and kissed me or actually it was more like she raped my Tanya was still kissing me I saw Alice, Bella, and Jason come around the and Jason looked shocked and Alice just looked discusted.

**BPOV **

Me, Alice ,and Jason were walking around the corner to our next class when we saw Edward and a blonde sucking face. Then it struck me it was that strawberry blode from the Denali coven Tayna.

**I know this chapter was short but I am working on other stuff but I will TRY to update more often if someone wants to finish this story they can have if not I will finish it.**

**Review review review.**

**P.s. I hate writters block !**


	9. Why can't a girl stomp her foot !

**Okay I know you guys don't like Tanya being in the story but she the Conflict and with every Conflict there is a Resolution.I have been writing this chapter on my phone so let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**TPOV**  
While I was making out with Edward I saw a blonde girl turning the the corner with the little annoying pixie and a really hot guyaround her waist.  
"OMG, Bella we have to go shopping this weekend !" The stupid annoying pixe said way ro exci...  
Wait did sheJust say "Bella" as in Edward's old girlfriend Bella ? No, It can't be she died years ago.  
"It's her Tawnie Boo." Was all Eddie Poo said to me.

"Alice I believe you haven't introduced me to your friends." I said trying to sound nice, and play dumb.

**APOV**  
"Alice I believe you haven't introduced me to your friends." Tanya said playing dumb and winning. She very well new who Bella was but of course I have to introduce her to Jason and Bella.  
"Tanya this is Bella and Jason from the Tisdale coven."

"Oh, are you two together ?" Tanya asked Jason and Bella.  
"Why yes we are." Jason said giving Bella a longer than needed kiss.

**BPOV**

"Oh, are you two together ?"Tanya asked me and Jason.

"Why yes we are." Jason said giving me a very long and convincing kiss.

"Oh, " She sounded dissapointed,"just wondering have ya'll met my Eddie Poo?"

Wait her Eddie Poo thats crazy Edward is single Alice just told me about how lonely he was. Of course I just saw them kiss but I figured she just attacked them.

"_Your_ Eddie Poo ?"

"Yep,"Edward said walking up to put his arms around Tanya."Hello Jason , Bella." He said nodding his head great now he was going to act like he's never met me before.

"Cut the crap Edward you very well know who I am."I practicly screamed at him.

"Do I ,uhm, I don't remember." He said raising an eyebrow."_Bella was never like this. This is kind of funny."_

"Edward Anothy Masen Cullen this is not funny what so ever !" I said stomping my foot.

_"Did Bella just really stomp her foot ?"_ Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Jason, Edward, Zac, Leighton, Mehgan, Noah, and Anslee all thought together.

_"I need another manicure." _Was Rosalie's thoughts.

_"Why isn't anybody tal... oohh sparkly!"_ At Tanya's thoughts I just had to laugh so did Edward.

"Yes I did just stomp my foot thank you." I don't see whats wwrong with stomping my foot.

"Well, I thought it was cute." Jason said.

"Of course you would." Edward growled ? Why would he growl.

"Woah down boy!" Jason told Edward.

And thats when Edward lost it !

**Cliffy huh.. I don' t know the point of this chapter but here it is. Well school starts back September 7 for kids in Murray County. GO GLADDEN MIDDLE SCHOOL !**

**Reduce **

**Reuse **

**and **

**Review !**


	10. Love and the janitors closet

**Well since I got so many Story Alerts , Reviews,Favorite Story, Author I guess yall actually like this thanks to Michelle 7, fdaleny214, mustapisara, Lauren-xoxox, ezwriters, Black Eyed Hawk, LoveKingdomHearts4Ever, flappy101, navywife410, linnara and alexa. alexa's made me really happy. :)**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Twilight.**

**Leighton POV**

"Woah down boy !" Jason said jokingly. Aww he looked so cu..

Thats when Edward lost it."Has anyone seen my phone ?"

"I have it Eddie Poo !"That beach blonde bimbo Tanya said. I heard a growl whenever she said Eddie Poo. Bella of course was the one to growl.

"Well this has been fun and all but we have classes to go to so Buh Bye !"Jason said sneaking his arm around Bella's waist again emphasizing the Buh Bye.I really hope they don't last long !

**BPOV**

As me and Jason walked to History I got an idea.

"Why don't we invite the Cullen's ovewr to the house tonight ?" He just looked at me like I was stupid.

"You hate Edward yet you want to invite him to come over to our house?"He said confused.

"Yes, yes I do." I simply stated.

"Ok,"He said," Why?"

"I have a plan."

"Ok what ever it is I'm in."He said giving me a high five.

"I will tell you later okay?"

"Okay, love."

"Aww, thats cute I like it!" I cooed.

"Like what ?" He asked.

"You calling me love."

"Oh, Okay good cuz wether you like it or not I'm calling you love."He said.

"Well, I love it and it's time to go to class."

"Okay love lets go."

We had intoduce our selves again this was getting real old!

While I was walking to my next class someone grabbed me from behind.

"What the Hell !" I screamed.

"Shut Up I want some answers!"cold voice replied.I couldn't read there mind and they had me in the janitors closet up agaisn't the wall and DAMN they were strong.

**OK Sorry but I had to end it here do you know who it is ?**

**If you put it in the review I won't update until someone gets it right!**

**So review review review !**


	11. FREAK OUT !

**OK, the first person to get it right was lionnara and the next was first to reviewers for the last chapter.**

**TPOV**

Edward is still not over that stupid Bella girl ! I could see it when he looked at 's gonna try something on him I can feel it!Well I want anwsers and I will get them !

While Bella was walking to her next class I came out of the janitors closet behind her pulled her in held to the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL !" She screamed.

"Shut Up ! I want some answers!" I said in cold voice.

"Okay just let me go!" She squealed.I let her go and stood in front of the door.

"First question what are you doing here!" I was mad and wanted answers fast.

"I just moved here with my family !" She looked like she was telling the truth but you can never trust a vampire trust me.

"Do you still want Edward !" I practically yelled at her.

"I won't answer that!" She yelled back.

"Oh, little Bella still has a crush."I said sarcastically.

"Whats it to you Tanya !"The little bitch yelled at 's when I attacked.I was chocking her and was about to break the wall.

"Stay away from MY EDWARD you had your chance and he left you so get over it!"She was desperately trying to fight back but I had caught off IT MY FINGER NAIL POLISH CAME OFF! ALL WELL I"LL FIX IT LATER.

When I let go of her she fell to the ground I opened the door,"and your little fake relationship with Jason is not going to make Eddie Poo jealous!You won't have Eddie or Jason for long and thats a promise !"I said while walking out the should be scared of me I have the power to make anyone scared of any thing. I made her scared of me, Edward and Jason !Her existence is officially ruined!

**BPOV**

While I was sitting there on the floor of the janitors closet actually _SCARED OF TANYA,_ I couldn't find the strength to get up.I probably looked like hell and just felt like I just sat there sobbing in the Janitors closet till someone came in.

"Bella are you ok ?"Edward I was terrified of him.

"GO AWAY,"I felt like he was going to hurt me I've never felt so terrified never !," PLEASE DON'T HURT ME !GO AWAY !"I was screaming at him.

"Bella sweetheart calm down."He said in a confused voice coming closer to me.

"STOP PLEASE DON'T COME ANY CLOSER OR I WILL SCREAM AT THE TOP OF MY LUNGS !"I yelled.

He froze in place with his hands up in a surrendering position.

**EPOV**

"STOP PLEASE DON'T COME ANY CLOSER OR I WILL SCREAM AT THE TOP OF MY LUNGS !"Bella yelled at me.I froze in place to not scare her shield was down and she was terrified of Me !But she didn't know why.

"Bella I'm not going to hurt you I promise."I begged her.

"NO STAY THERE !"I could basically feel the terror coming off of her.

"Ok, Bella,"I said while walking backwards to the door,"Want me to get one of your family members ?"

She nodded so hard that if she was human her head would have snapped off.

I went in search of one of her family members then I saw Noah.

"Noah, I need your help!"

"Why do you need my help Cullen!" He was mad because of Bella he loved her like a sister.

"It's Bella she's in the floor of the janitors closet !"

"Well here's an idea help her up !"He said sarcastically.

"I tried she is terrified of me she said if I took one step closer she would would scream at the top of her lungs !"I said in one breath panic covering my voice.

"What did you do to her Cullen !"He said with venom in his voice.

"Nothing I heard her crying went in there saw her asked if she was ok then she flipped out on me !" He just gave me a look."I swear thats all that happened !"

"Well show me where she is !" He was worried about her.

I showed him to the janitors closet Bella was currently sobbing in.

"Bella Sweetie are you ok ?" Noah said taking cautious steps towards her.

"Nnnnoooo."Bella said her voice shaking.

"What's wrong hun ?" He asked getting closer to her.

"IIIIIII dddoottttt knnnnnooww."She sobbed into his shirt.

"It's ok sis shh,"He said rubbing her back suddenly she stop sobbing and her eyes closed with a peacful look on her face.

She was _asleep _?

"It's my power I can make vampires do human actions."He said still holding Bella.

"Edward what are yo... whats wrong with Bella !'' It was Mehgan.

"She's asleep for right now."

"Why !"

"She just had a um breakdown I guess." I said.

"A breakdown ?"

"Yeah ?" Me and Noah said at the same time.

"Well let's get her home."Noah said.

"Who should take her ?"I asked.

"Jason probably." Mehgan suggested.

Noah picked Bella up and took her to the office while me and Mehgan went to find Jason.

"Jason !"I yelled at him he was on his to sixth period."You need to take Bella home."

"Why whats wrong !" He asked worriedly.

"She had a breakdown."

"Is she ok now ?"He asked.

"Noah put her to sleep."

"Ok I will go take her home see ya'll later."He yelled running to go get Bella at human pace which was killing him.

**JPOV**

I was taking Bella home in my looked so peaceful said she will be knocked out for a couple hours.

3 hours later

They should be home in a little while they were gonna talk with the Cullen's before they left.

I hear Bella stirring Sleeping Beauty must be ready to wake up.

I walked into her room right she woke and got a reaction I was not prepared for.

**So what do you think I wrote this in like 4 5 hours review review review.**

**Oh I WILL NOT UPDATE AGAIN UNTIL I GET TEN MORE REVIEWS ON THIS CHAPTER ! SO REVEIW !**


	12. FREAK OUT ! 2

**Ok heres the next chapter.!**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT !  
**

**Previously on Is That You **

**JPOV**

I was taking Bella home in my looked so peaceful said she will be knocked out for a couple hours.

3 hours later

They should be home in a little while they were gonna talk with the Cullen's before they left.

I hear Bella stirring Sleeping Beauty must be ready to wake up.

I walked into her room right she woke and got a reaction I was not prepared for.

**JPOV**

Bella's eyes fluttered open and once she saw me she screamed the loudest most blood curdling scream I have ever heard and I have heard a lot of screams in my 113 years.

"Get away from me !" She screamed.

Why was she _scarred _of 's my best friend.

"Bella sweetheart calm down !"I said my voice panicked.

"I'LL CALM DOWN IF YOU GO AWAY !" She screamed again.

"Okay, I'll go."I said backing away holding my hands up in surrender.

I had to call Anslee and get her over her.

**(Jason)**_(Anslee)_

_Hello ?_

**Ans B is having a major fit !**

_What did you do I can hear her ctying in the back ground !_

**I didn't do nothing I was walking in when she was waking up she saw me and just started screaming !**

_Ok well first of all don't go near her secondly she did thius to Edward to just don't freak out._

**Thats kind of hard considering my best friend is screaming at me in terror !**

_Just relax I'm almost home._

**ok is it just you or is someone with you ?**

_Just Me_

**Ok see you in a sec**

_Bye_

**Bye**

"Ok, where is she ?"Anslee asked me from behind.

"Her bedroom."Was all I could say.

**APOV**

"Her bedroom."Was all he could say.

When I went into her bedroom all I could see was her hair because she was dry sobbing into a pillow.

"Bella are you ok?" I ask closing her door.

**I know it's short but I had to put in Bella's reaction to Jason and Jason's reaction to Bella's reaction.**

**I have five days till 8th grade at Gladden Middle Open House tomorrow ! So excited !**

**Anyway review review review.**

**This time I'm aiming for 20 reviews before a new chapter and I promise it will be at LEAST a thousand words !**

**REVIEW **

**PRESS THE BUTTON !**


	13. AN

Just an authors note if you are not clear on why Bella is afraid of Jason go back and reread chapter 11. It will say it in Tanya's point of view.

And remember I need 20 reviews for chapter 12 to continue.


	14. Questions and some answers

**OK First of I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING !**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT !**

"Ok, where is she ?"Anslee asked me from behind.

"Her bedroom."Was all I could say.

**APOV**

"Her bedroom."Was all he could say.

When I went into her bedroom all I could see was her hair because she was dry sobbing into a pillow.

"Bella are you ok?" I ask closing her door.

**BPOV**

I can't believe I just screamed at my best was like I was terrified of him just like Edward and the Hell is wrong with me !

I was sobbing into my pillow when I heard Anslee come into my room.

"Bella are you ok?"She asked closing my door.

"No not at the moment."

"Well what exactly happened?"She asked curiously.

"He just came through the door I was just terrrified!"

"Well, is that what happened when you saw Edward in the closet at school?"She asked.

"Yes."

"Well what did happened before Edward came into the closet at school?"

"Me and Tanya got into a fight."

"Does Tanya have any powers that you know of ?"She asked.

"Nope."Wait she did have a point maybe Tanya did have something to do with this. What was it that she said in the closet _You won't have Eddie or Jason for long and thats a promise._

"Anslee she did make a remark she said and i quote 'You won't have Eddie or Jason for ;ong and thats a promise.'do you think that means something?"

"Yes Bella I think it does."She said looking at me nervously.

**EPOV**

"YOU DID WHAT TANYA!"I screamed in furry how could she do this to poor sweet Bella !

"Nothing major Eddie."Nothing major!

"WHAT THE HELL POSSESSED YOU TO MAKE BELLA FUCKING TERRIFIED OF ME AND JASON YOU FUCKING IDIOT !"Ok I know it's no like a gentlman to use such language directed at a lady but right now I'm so pissed it's not even fuckin funny !

"She was just getting on my nerves so I decided if she felt all big and bad I would let feel scared for a little while."She said shrugging not really carring.

"Well if you don't make her unterrified I will tear you to pieces and burn you slowly!"

"Fine ok I'll make unterrifed!"She said looking at her nails.

"Tanya."She looked up from her nails.

"What Eddie Poo?"She asked trying to be sexy.

"That means do it now !"She shot up and headed for the door.

**Well thats all for right .**

**Welp I got sick at the Murray County vs. Lafayette game I'm in the Murray County Marching Band.**

**I will try to update on weekends and Wesndays.I have practice or games every monday tuesday thursday and friday. So yah not alot of free time. Hope ya like this chapter.**

**I'm Peacin Out !**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !**


	15. The Phone Call

**Okay sorry I haven't updated in a while, but my Internet is being weird so I can finally write some more to my story without facebook temptations.**

**Here's a short little chapter I wrote when the internet was out.**

**So I do not own the offical characters but I do own the others.**

**BPOV**

So Anslee convinced me to talk to Edward over the phone and ask about any of Tanya's took me a few minutes to calm down enough to call him.

**Bella/****Edward**

**"Hello"****  
"Hey, um Edward this is"**

**"****Bella"**He said rudely interrupting me.

**"Yeah, any way does Tanya have any powers that you know of?'**

**"Maybe"**He is just trying to piss me off now.

**"Give me an answer does she yes or no"**

**"Maybe why should I tell you , why does it concern you any way?"**

**"EDWARD JUST TELL ME WHAT KIND OF POWERS DOES TANYA HAVE!"**

**"Why is it your business?"** I wish I was talking to him in person so I could slap him.

**"Edward please I think she might have caused my little tantrum back in the closet actually I'm almost certain."**

**"Bella she doesn't have any powers your just craving attention that's all.**Craving attention! I'm not craving attention! He's actually taking that bitches side! I would never freak out like that in front of anyone including him it was embarrassing.

**"Why are you taking HER side!"**

**"Because it's always been her, at Forks my 'hunting trips' weren't 'hunting trips' they were Tanya trips." **Wow, I knew it was to good to be couldn't he just tell my this when he broke up with me and not over the phone?

**"Well you'll never have to worry about sneaking around ever again I HATE YOU EDWARD CULLEN !"**And that's when I broke the fragile cell phone just meaning to hang up.

Edward Cullen had just broke the last part of my mangled heart.

**EPOV**

I had just sent Tanya to fix my Bella. There I go again wanting the one person I can't have the one person I gave my cell phone was singing _Run Forest Run I ran a long way for long time._I opened it up to say hello but was interrupted by a voice I will never forget Bella "I HATE YOU EDWARD CULLEN !", I guess I hurt her to much all those years ago.I will admit that broke the last part of my mangled heart.

**Unknown POV**

**"Well you'll never have to worry about sneaking around ever again I HATE YOU EDWARD CULLEN !"**

Perfect I love a little drama before a tragic ending.

**Okay so comment and tell me if you thinking this story is going anywhere if I get a couple reviews I'll put another one up before 12:00 tomorrow so comment on what you think.**


	16. Alot of questions no answers

**Ok, hopefully this clears some confusion. and brings some new confusion. If that makes any sense.**

**Also, I have been thinking about doing hair and make up tutorials for girls with naturally curly hair and fair skin on youtube so please put it in your review if you would watch it.**

**Ok I love reviews so heres the next chapter as promised.**

**APOV**

I can't believe what Bella just let me hear. I'm glad she recorded her call to Edward so we could know what kind of powers Tanya has. The god awful stuff Edward said to Bella! He told me he wanted her back not he wanted Tanya back.

"Ugh!" I sighed as I flung myself on mine and Jasper's bed.

"What's wrong darling." Jasper came beside me.

"I think I messed everything up between Edward and Bella."

"What could you have possibly done?" Jasper asked in his adorable southern accent.

"Listen to this. This is Edward and Bella's conversation."

**Bella**/Edward

"Hello"

**"Hey, um Edward this is"**

"Bella" He said rudely interrupting her.

**"Yeah, any way does Tanya have any powers that you know of?'**

"Maybe" He is just trying to piss her off now.

**"Give me an answer does she yes or no"**

"Maybe why should I tell you , why does it concern you any way?"

**"EDW,ARD JUST TELL ME WHAT KIND OF POWERS DOES TANYA HAVE!"**

"Why is it your business?"

**"Edward please I think she might have caused my little tantrum back in the **

**closet actually I'm almost certain."**

"Bella she doesn't have any powers your just craving attention that's

all."

**"Why are you taking HER side!"**

"Because it's always been her, at Forks my 'hunting trips' weren't

'hunting trips' they were Tanya trips."

**"Well you'll never have to worry about sneaking around ever again I HATE **

**YOU EDWARD CULLEN !"**

**phone call over.**

I could tell by Jasper's face that he couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Alice, I don't think you caused that and quite frankly I don't believe that was Edward on the other line." Of course it was Edward I know my brothers voice.

"So tell my jasper why do think that that wasn't Edward on the other line."

"Alice, usually I would never bet against you in a million years ,but in this instance you should just trust me okay." I swear he was using his sexiest voice he muster.

"Okay, but your telling me why later."

"Okay, darlin." Oh I love it when he calls me darlin !

**JPOV **

That phone call didn't really set with me. I've handled Edward's emotions for over a 100 years over Bella he wouldn't ever say such a thing towards Bella. I really have a hard believing that was for sure Edward. After I left Alice in our room I headed towards the forest outside our house.

Jasper/**Edward**

**Hello**

Hey, Um, Edward I need to talk to you in private bro.

**OK, but can i ask you a real quick question?**

Of course bro whats on your mind ?

**Do you have any idea why I would get a phone from Bella saying she hates me ?**

Yes, bro that's what I need to talk about.

**OK, give me three minutes.**

**call ended**

I knew Edward would never talk to sweet kind hearted Bella like that.

**BPOV**

I can't believe Edward ! I sent Alice the recording of my and Edward's conversation I just can't believe he would say that to me. I've been in my room with my Ipod on volume as high as it could go for the last 48 hours stuck on Haunted by Taylor Swift. I just wish I could talk to Jason right now.

**TPOV**

I ran away from Edward two days ago I just don't want to face Bella after having to take my little gift away from her. I walked up to her house maybe if I don't get to close to her she won't kill me after I "fix" her.I went up to her window and looked at her. As much I as I hate her I really felt sorry for her seeing her like that. So while she was listening to her Ipod I "fixed" her. All I have to do now is call Eddy and tell him that Bella is all better now, unfortunately.

Tanya/**Edward**

**Hello**

Hey, Eddy Bella back to her old self again.

**OK, thank you Tanya.**

Eddy why does she look so sad and depressed.

**I don't really know Tanya.**

Aren't you gonna call me by my nickname. ?

**And what nickname is that ?**

Eddie poo is yours so whats mi-

**Bye, I have to go Tanya.** Then the line disconnected.

That was really weird he just talking in a monotone the whole time. All well.

**EPOV**

After I met up with Jasper he got me to listen to mine and Bella's call. I wanna no who is trying to ruin my last chance with Bella. Who would ha.. Tanya, ha ha, ok all I have to do is tell Bella it was Tanya. Hopefully she'll believe me. If only she could talk to me without screaming her head off. Oh, how I missed my Bella.

**BPOV**

I was in my room listening to my Ipod when I decided I had waited enough to put off hunting. I got up off my Dolce and Gabbana bedspread (pretty sure the don't make bedspreads but a girl can dream), put on one of Charlie's old Flannel tee's . I love the fact that they still smell just like him. Grabbed a pair of black short shorts,my North Face and my favorite pair of boots. I walked down the hall and ran into Jason. He flinched waiting for me to go ballistic like I did last time as I waited too. But I didn't freak out, although it took us a minute to figure out that I hadn't screamed and cursed at him, he gave me a hug that would kill a human instantly.

"So, B you going out to hunt ?" He said after finally letting go of me.

"Yep, will you come too ? Please, please, please, PLEASE !" I said practically screaming at him.

"Of course, B," He said grabbing my shoulders "Walk with me, talk with me."

That's when I knew I could be truly happy without Edward.

**So that hopefully cleared up some confusion. maybe. probably not.**

**So tell me what you think.**


	17. Should I ?

Should I finish this story ? I haven't updated in months do you think I should keep going. Review and tell me what you think.


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay I know I know I'm the worst writer ever. I haven't updated in 1234 8 years. But for Christmas I got my own laptop which means I can write whenever I want. And I quit band so I officially have no life which is good for you guys. I have decided to keep writing my story, although I still don't even know whats gonna lets get to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me.**

**EPOV**

I have to figure out how to get Bella to talk to me. I need her to know that I love her and would never say anything to hurt her.I have to go hunting to get her off my mind. As i was running through the forest I caught a whiff of that Jason kid, then Bella. Just my luck I try to forget about her for 2 minutes and I run into her. I don't know if I should try to talk to her or just run away before she notices me? No Edward that would be childish just try to talk to 's when I see her hand in hand with him.

**JPOV**

I'm so glad that Bella is able to be around me again. I don't know what I would do without her. I can tell her anything and I know she won't judge me. I'm starting to think that I might really be in love with her. I mean she's just so angelic everything she does and says is beautifully perfect. I think I'm gonna tell her how I feel tonight. I just can't keep it away from her anymore.

"Bella can I ask you something?" I asked nervously.

"Of, course." She turned to look at me with those big innocent eyes.

" Do think that you could really love somebody else besides Edward?" I hope she says yes, oh please lord let her say yes !

"Yeah, I actually think that I'm crushin on someone right now?" Well, not really the answer i was hoping for.

"So you gonna tell me who this dude is? Wait, it is a dude right?" I say jokingly.

" Yes, it is a dude ,I only kissed Leighton one time thank you very much, anyway he's really sweet and cute and I've known since forever."

"A name would be nice." I say kinda curious.

"Well, his name is Jason." I'll have to find out who this Jaso.. Oh, wait.

"Me ?" She nods smiling at me.

"It took you a moment to figure who I was talking about didn't it?" She says teasingly.

"Yeah, kinda."I say embarresed.

"So why where you so curious?" She asked using those big eyes again.

"Because I ..." I was interrupted.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" Edward asks. Damn it, why the hell does he have to show up now?  
"Ugh" Bella groans. She looks torn, like she doesn't know to talk to him or stay with me.

"Um, Yeah I guess if you can make it quick." She says her voice breaking.

"I think I'll go out of hearing range" I say. Then I run to our house knowing that the girl I love is about to get back with the man that broke her heart 100 years ago.

**BPOV**

"So you wanted to talk?" I asked wondering if he was gonna go back into jerk mode.

"Yeah, I think we had a misunderstanding on the phone."He said looking at me with sorry eyes.

"A misunderstanding? Is that what you call it. I call it Edward being a jackass."I said folding my arms.

"Bella I swear that wasn't me saying that, I would never say that to you." He sounded like he would've cried if he could've.

"Then, who was it?"

"I don't know Bella, but it sure as hell wasn't me . I love you Bella. I always have and always will."

"Aww, so sweet hope you don't mind my interrupting." Says a voice from the darkness.

**Hope you liked it. BTDUBS, you should check out Sam Tsui's cover of "We Found Love". Please Review!**


	19. Wow, another chapter Really!

**Can't sleep. So that means another chapter ! Yipee. I think I figured out why my "grammar is odd". I think it's because I speak teenage redneck. I live in north Georgia so I don't speak real proper sorry. **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie owns Twilight not me.**

**JPOV**

"Hey, Jason whatcha doin?" Leighton says jumping onto the couch beside me.

"Just thinkin." I say. She looks up at me with her beautiful eyes.

"You look sad, are you ok?" She asks concerned.

"I'm just so confused." She gave me a nod to keep going."I was hunting with Bella and I think I love her and she said that she has a crush on me, and I was about to tell her how I feel. Then Edward showed up and asked to talk to her, so I just ran back here."

"And you're worried that she'll get back with Edward." She stated.

"Yes, then what do I do?" I ask putting my face in my hands.

"You find someone who really loves you and always has loved you." She said looking at me intently.

"Like who?" I asked.

"Well, a girl like me?" She said looking at me questioningly.

"You?" I asked."Want me?" I couldn't believe it ,Leighton, the girl I've been crushing on for 100's of years likes me.

"Yes, silly I've always liked you, but I always thought that you had a thing for Bella, so I didn't say anything." She likes me, she's always liked me!

"Well then, Leighton Tisdale, do you mind going out with me?" I asked. Using my "charming smile".

"Of course, Jason, I would be honored." She giggled.

**ARO POV**

Well, plan to get sweet Bella on the Vulturi has gone a little awry, but soon I will have her. Maybe even as a mate.I was listening to her and that little Jason kid talk about "feelings", just as Edward crashed the party.

"I love you Bella, I always have and always will." I heard Edward say. Well, that's my cue.

"Aww, how sweet hope you don't mind my interuppting." I say coldly.

They both turn in shock. Bella looks even more beautiful in person.

"Aro, what are you doing here?" Edward asks. Trying to read my mind.

"Well, after your little phone call went wrong, all thanks to me, I came to give Bella the offer of a lifetime. Until, you had to come and mess this up Cullen." I said.

"What offer? What are you talking about?" Bella asked looking at me questioningly.

"Well, Isabella you have marvelous talents and the Vulturi could really use them."

"You want me to join the Vulturi?" Sweet thing looks so confused.

"Over. My. Dead. Body." Edward growls at me.

"Edward, I do believe that Isabella can speak for herself. So, sweetheart what do you think?"

"I, um, ...

**I know it was short, but hey at least it was something. Well, let me know whatcha think. I think I might need 20 more reviews to give you guys a really good long chapter *hint,hint,wink,wink".**


	20. Okie Dokie

Okay, I want yall to a little more involved in my story. I want all of yall to put something you wanna see happen in the story into a review or message, and I will pick my favorites and incorporate my favorites. Sorry about this Authors note but this will be worth it I promise !

P.S. If you have been searching for the song from Wendy's Wheres the Beef comercial where it says "love is all that i have all that i need" the name of the song is Yes! by Tim Myers.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**BPOV**

I'm so confused. First Edward tells me that he loves me then Aro appears out of nowhere telling me that he wants me to join the Vulturi. I don't know what to do or say right now. Do I want to join the Vulturi? No they're evil, but they're really powerful, too. Aro is eyeing me almost romantically. Now I'm just creeped out. Edward is staring me down with his "serious vampire face" which is almost identical to his "brooding vampire face". I don't know what I should do. Well I know what I should do, but I don't know how to go about it.

"I, um… I really can't Aro. I have a family that needs me sorry." Hopefully he'll just take that and be content with it.

"Well, Isabella I am sorry to hear that. Is there anything I could do to change your mind?"

"You could leave her alone and stop thinking those thoughts about her." Edward says snarling.

All of a sudden Edward attacks Aro. I sit there confused. Aro must have thought something to set Edward off. I watch them fight for hours. Finally they both stop.

"Well, Edward you sure know how to put up a good fight. Well, for now you can think about my proposal Isabella. And of course Edward is welcomed to accompany you." He gave me this creepy smile kissed my hand then disappeared.

"Well," Edward said running his hand through his hair," I guess he's taken care of for now."

"That was certainly exciting, but I'm extremely emotionally drained." I whined.

"Well, Miss 'Tisdale' would you allow me to take you to my house to rest?" He gave me a seductive smile.

"Ok, I'll race you there." I say winking at him.

"Oh, and do you think you'll win?" He asks raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah."

"Ok, well let's make this interesting. The loser has to kiss the winner." He says smirking at me.

"You're on."

"I'll even give you a 3 second head start."

I smirk at him, "OH, you're so kind."

"Ready, set, go!"

I run as fast as I can and after 3 seconds I feel him gaining on me. I decide to stop and he breezes right past me. I wait for 4 seconds then run like my life depends on it. And 3 seconds later Edward is eating my dust. When I make it to his bedroom first I sit on his couch and clasp my hands together. He comes in 4 seconds later.

"Well, Bella it appears that I have lost."

"It would appear so." I say giggling.

"Well, I guess this means that I have to honor our agreement." He says giving me the grin.

"Well, you should get it over with."

"Oh, well I guess I should."

It's been 50 years since then. Leighton and Jason got married. Edward and I finally got married and our two families meshed into one big happy family. Aro came to us again a couple years ago but we ran him and the Vulturi away. Tanya "unfortunately" got killed by some werewolves. Even though it took a hundred years for me to get my happy ending it was worth it.

The End.

PLEASE REVIEW !


End file.
